Country Conquer
by The Rogue Prince
Summary: Peace reigns for a while untill Relena is placed on the throne of one of the countries. War is now threatening to breakout and it's Relena's fault. First chapter is slightly boring but read anyway! (obviously some Relena bashing...)


**Hey! The Rogue Prince here. Got some Gundam for ya! There isn't going to be any romance but I might change my mind and have some in future chapters. It may seem a bit boring but I'll try to spice things up, just bear with me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing.**

**Country Conquer**

**Many horrible wars took place over Earth. No one can deny that. Finally though, after much striving, peace final came. The world had changed though, much from what you and I are used to. Changed a lot.**

**Five countries now existed, much different from the many we have now. The Gundam pilots each were chosen to rule a country. But wait! I've seemed to forget something. One Gundam pilot didn't get to rule, he was second in command. **

**Trowa Barton was almost like Vice president you could say, except that the ruling style was almost like a monarchy. The only difference was that the people chose which royal family member they thought should rule. The current ruler was a man who went by the name of Charles Dorlan. Sound familiar? No? Well, maybe he was before your time... Charles was a man who fought hard on the Earth for peace. The people decided that Charles would lead them well. And he did.**

**Charles controlled a country his adopted daughter named for him when she turned eight, 'Sank'. Sadly, when she turned nine, she got into an accident and no one has seen much of her since.**

**Heero ended up with a large mountainous place which he dubbed 'Fire's Pit'. Don't ask me why he named it that, it's Heero we're talking about.**

**Duo has control of a medium sized place full of forests and long streams and rivers. He named his 'Joker'. Again, think about it.**

**Quatre gained a long chunk of land with much ocean side. He named his piece, 'Shooting Star'.**

**And finally, Wufei who had a medium sized piece of land, part which was swamp but that suited him fine since it was the piece closest to Charles and they didn't see eye to eye most of the time. He named his country 'Justice.'**

**Well, now that you know of the five countries and who runs them, let me explain a bit more of each. You already know a bit about Sank but I still need to gill in a few gaps. Sank is the largest country of the five and also has the strongest army. Luckily, Charles is a good natured guy and won't use his army on anyone without good reason. His little 'Kingdom' flourishes and has excellent trade with Joker for wood and Iron form Fire's Pit. In return, he trades silks and precious stones that Sank mines.**

**Changing subject, Heero's country, Fire's Pit is mostly mountains and tends to be slightly colder than the other five. Heero's army isn't as big as Sanks' but it's well trained. Population isn't too bad and the people generally like Heero. Though, Fire's Pit tends to keep to itself.**

**Duo's country, Joker, is a forested place which suits Duo fine. He's a big nature fan. His army is medium but is trained fairly well. Duo's people chop down the trees but plant new ones, since they all tend to be fond of the nature. Trade is good and overall, it's one of the better places to go if you need to relax.**

**The country of Shooting Star, ruled by Quatre, is big on fishing and Naval wise, it's the biggest and the strongest. The country usually stays neutral and tries not to get involved with too many political affairs. It's a comfortable place.**

**Last but not least, Justice, the country Wufei rules. Justice is full of hard workers and many people who would gladly help Wufei if a problem arises. The country seems a bit strict but the inhabitants don't mind.**

**There, now that I've given a briefing on the counties, I'll get to something important. This is where the big problem arises. Charles was suddenly struck ill and died. The only member of the royal family that could be picked was the adopted daughter, Relena. At first the people seemed okay with Relena but trade soon dropped and everything started to crumble. Relena was a horrible ruler. Trowa, seeing his chance, convinced a large portion of people to help him and they broke away from Sank. They gained independence and dubbed themselves, 'Stow Away'. Trowa's country soon became organized and they too flourished. **

**Things seem okay right? Wrong! Relena was not happy that Trowa took some land away from her. Neither were some of her supporters. Soon little raids happened on the borders on Stow Away. The people of Stow Away were outraged that that Sank would attack them. A month later, a full scale attack happened, wiping out three cities and killing 200 civilians. This was the last straw. Trowa sent out a statement pleading with the other countries for help. Sank was becoming a threat and if not stopped, could throw the Earth into yet another war.**

**And this is where the story begins...**

**--**

**So? What did ya think? I hope I didn't bore you too much! I promise things will get more exciting in the next chapter!! This is a list of thing that should happen in the next chapter:**

**-Rude jokes (Mainly Duo...)**

**-A look into the sick, twisted mind of Relena! (shudders)**

**-A pissed off Trowa!**

**-Hopefully humor!**

**-A new life! Oh, wait... That's on my personal list...**

**-Heero and his mountain adventure!**

**Well, at least I hope these things happen. Anyhoo, review!!! I NEED reviews!!!**


End file.
